


Push It

by Alireeses



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: This is really sad, but oh my gosh, crazy Xephos, i love making people sad with my stories, i'm sorry for making this, like really sad, this is rlly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know when it got this bad. When the line between harmless experimentation turned into files that didn’t exist and rooms with invisible doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push It

I don’t know when it got this bad. When the line between harmless experimentation turned into files that didn’t exist and rooms with invisible doors. And no one said anything! Yoglabs was the highest of the high! No one questioned anything, no one spoke up about the horrors that went on inside. _But everyone knew!_ Everyone knew about what happened inside these wretched walls. And still! They smile as I walk past, wave like they’re friendly neighbors, laugh with me like they aren’t afraid of being the next Simon.

Another thing no one said anything about. Simon. He was put through so many tests. A shot here. A pill there. A purposely bad-made coffee everywhere. The clone who’s been cloned so much he wasn’t even him anymore. Even his master clone wasn’t him! It was another god damn _clone_!

Clones. Clones! CLONES! **CLONES! EVERYWHERE! NO ONE WAS REAL, NO ONE WAS ANYTHING. NOTHING EXISTED! EVERYTHING ISN’T RIGHT! WHO AM I? WHAT HAVE I BECOME?! WHAT HAVE I BROUGHT ON THIS WORLD?! IMMORTALITY! FOR WHAT PRICE?! MY SANITY!? THEIR SANITY?!**

**…**

And now… I’m here. Standing in the room I despise but is by far my greatest invention. And in my hand a button… that’s going to destroy it all.

And all…

I have…

To do…

Is…

**Push it.**

**Xephos was blown up.**

**…**

**Xephos has left the game**

**Honeydew has left the game**

**Djh3max was killed by Alsmiffy**

**Djh3max has left the game**

**Alsmiffy:** ...

 **Trottimus:** Ross?

**Zoeya fell from a high place**

**Zoeya has left the game**

**Sabriel:** …Zozo?

 **Lomadia:** THE CLONING SYSTEM IS DOWN THE CLONING SYSTEM IS DOWN EVERYONE GO CREATIVE NOW

 **Lomadia:** YOU ARE YOUR CLONE ONE LIFE DON'T WASTE IT

 **Trottimus:** ROSS

 **Alsmiffy:** ROSS I"M SO SORRY

 **NanoSounds:** I’m sorry Duncan

**NanoSounds was slain by a Mana Elemental**

**LividCoffee:** KIM I LOVE YOU

**NanoSounds has left the game**

**LividCoffee:** kim


End file.
